elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dustman's Cairn
Dustman's Cairn is located south-east of Morthal and south-south-east of Labyrinthian. The path to continue is blocked, and to continue the Dragonborn must be on the quest, Proving Honor, to become a member of The Companions. Walkthrough The first room contains "Battle of Sancre Tor", a book that increases two-handed experience, along with a novice locked chest. You will start out by going through the dungeon facing draugr. Once you reach the part where you get locked in by a pulling a lever the Silver Hand will show up. As you proceed through the dungeon you will now face a mix of silver hand and draugr. Eventually you will come to a large room with a locked iron door, the key for which is in the chest in the same room. The room immediately preceding this room has a locked wooden door (adept) that has some ingredients inside. Through the iron door you will face a few skeever. There is also an alchemy lab. A passage off this room will lead to a spider's lair with a giant frostbite spider and a regular frostbite spider. Next you will pass a waterfall and walk across some catwalks to run into some draugr. You will then walk through a passage containing draugr crypts and come to an iron door. Through this door is an altar room with the piece of blade for the companion quest Proving Honor and also a word wall for the word of power fire breath. Grabbing the fragment causes the draugr in the room to attack. A way around this is to individually attack each crypt before grabbing the fragment and fighting each draugr one at a time. There are several urns and a chest in the altar room. To exit the dungeon take the stairs to the upper level in the altar room and go through the tunnel in one of the coffins. This will tunnel will lead to a secret passage exiting at the beginning room. The Word Wall romanisation and translation: "QETHSEGOL VahRUKIV KiiR JUN JAFNHAR WO LOS AG NahLaaS Naal YOL DO LOT DOVah LODUNOST" Stone commemerate child'' king Jafner who is burn a''live by fire of g''reat Dragon Lodunost'' Notable loot *Pickaxe *Spell Tome: Sparks in a chest in the last room. Spell Tome: Conjure Flame Atronach is another possible Tome in that same chest. *Circlet of Restoration - in the same chest as the Sparks Tome *Word of Power, "Fire, Fire Breath", in the last room. *Necklace of Dwindling Frost, in master chest off to side near the end, in ruined walkway. *Flawless Amethysts *Battle of Sancre Tor, a two-handed skill book in the first room on a table. *Shard of Wuuthrad (quest item) *There is a way to get daedric chest plate. Alchemy An Alchemy Lab is available *Imp Stool: 1 *White Cap: 8 *Hanging Moss: abundant *Vampire Dust: 1 *Pine Thrush Egg: 1 *Fly Amanita: 1 *Bonemeal: varies *Dwarven Oil: 1, inside an apothecary satchel in the split level room, top level *Orange Dartwing: 1 Trivia *At the end there will be several waves of draugr. You can short-circuit this ambush by attacking the coffins in the walls to bring them out one at a time before taking the fragment. *The first lever the player comes upon will lock the player into a room. At this time it's revealed that Farkas is a werewolf. *Well over 1,400 septims will be gained through the dungeon crawl alone *There is an Enchanting table in the first zone. *Dungeon Lock Outs *The name comes from the Nord expression for draugr, 'dustman', as opposed to an actual dustman. *One of the very few locations in which birds' nests are found indoors (x 2). Bugs * This is actually a bug when doing the companion quest for the search of the Wuuthrad. There is a huge graphical bug as you near the ending of the dungeon as you near to your goal. The walls might flash blue all over the place and then when you get out everything is pitch black even the characters. If you run into this bug I suggest you shut off then turn on again. It worked for me after a couple of tries and this bug happened two times: first when I first entered Dustman's Cairn then I started again from the start of the game and it happened again. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Tombs Category:Skyrim: Tombs